


Her New Friend

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Escape, Experimentation, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Mischief, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse likes meeting with her friend outside her enclosure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her New Friend

 

She was stuck inside her enclosure more often now than before, but Eclipse didn't mind.  She could still find ways to get out even though they kept trying to keep her in.

 

She had better things to do than staying inside that place and doing stupid tests.  She had someone to play with now who was more fun than those silly humans in the white coats.

 

Megatron was way more fun.  And he had better toys than they did.

 

And he even came to see her sometimes too.  Even though he had to stay behind the see through wall, she was always happy to see him.

 

The only time she got to be next to him and snuggle him and play with him was when she escaped her enclosure and went looking for him.  And he was always happy to see her.  Whenever she found him in his own enclosure that he could go in and out of, he would always let her stay and let her play with his toys.

 

And sometimes she would meet him outside his enclosure.  He was usually with other humans, but even though they wanted to send her back, he always told them no so they could play together.

 

That was always fun.  He would let her hug him and walk with him and even sit with him.  He had let her sit on his lap when she found in sitting with a bunch of old humans one time.  He even told her later that she had made his day better being there with her during that boring old meeting he had to be in.

 

Eclipse was happy that Megatron was her friend.  Even though she had never gotten to the outside world, she was happy that he was here in this place with her.

 

Having a friend made it easier to handle being trapped in this place.

 

END


End file.
